The technology relates to an automatic driving control apparatus, for a vehicle, that is provided with an outside environment recognizer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2016-137819 discloses an automatic driving control apparatus for a vehicle that travels on a road. Specifically, JP-A No. 2016-137819 discloses the automatic driving control apparatus that, after allowing for traveling on an expressway by an automatic driving control, deactivates an automatic driving state and performs switching from the automatic driving state to a manual driving state at a point where exiting from an interchange is performed.